As a method of integrally molding a resin hollow molded article having a hollow structure part at least as a part, although molding methods such as blow molding, gas assisted molding and die slide injection are known, even in any molding method, it is difficult to mold a thin and large-area molded article part of which is formed in a hollow structure part. On the other hand, as a method of molding a thin and large-area molded article, although stamping molding and other molding methods are known (for example, JP-A-HEI 05-117411, JP-A-2004-142165, JP-A-HEI 05-309724, JP-A-HEI 05-185466 and WO 2007/013385), in those conventional molding methods, it is extremely difficult to form a hollow structure part.
Therefore, in the molding of a thin and large-area resin molded article part of which is formed in a hollow structure part, a molded article having a predetermined structure has been manufactured by dividing the final structure of the molded article, molding respective divided parts in the first place, and bonding or welding the respective molded parts. In such a production method, however, as the molded article to be molded becomes larger, because much time is required in the case of bonding and because the welding machine becomes an impractical scale in the case of welding, a technology capable of manufacturing a thin and large-area molded article, part of which is formed in a hollow structure part, more easily is strongly needed.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an efficiently and accurately produced thermoplastic resin molded article having an easily targeted structure, even when it is required to form a structure of a thin and large-area resin molded article part of which is formed in a hollow structure.